But will you be mine?
by Nekolove
Summary: better summary.. Kagome is kiddnapped, Kikyo has been plotting. Who will Inuyasha choose? Will Kagome survive?
1. Welcome Back

His feet barely touched the ground as he sped over the soft grass, rushing to the well to meet Kagome. She was supposed to be back today, and Inuyasha didn't want her to get out of the well all by herself. "_She always has such a hard time climbing the vines, besides it's not like I can't easily pick her up and jump back out"_, the hanyou thought.

He arrived at the well and waited a few minutes before slumping down to sit on the ground. As he tortured blades of grass, he heard a pair of feet touch ground down in the well. Grinning as he stood up, he quietly hopped into the well, scaring Kagome witless, nearly earning a "sit" but completely oblivious as he laughed mercilessly at her bright red cheeks. "What took ya so long?", he demanded through watering eyes. "Shut up, Inuyasha! For your information, I was doing some last minute packing so that I could make sure I had everything we might need," the irate miko stated."Whatever," Inuyasha said carelessly, "come on lets get going already," the demon said as he scooped up Kagome and jumped out of the well.

"Kagome!! You're finally back!," an excited Shippo exclaimed as he leapt at the girls, clinging to her calve. "Yup, and I brought you some snacks. I got you something new, I've only tried it once, but I'm sure you will like it," Kagome told the fox child. "Neat what is it?," inquired the kitsune. "To tell you the truth, it's an American candy a penpal sent me and I'm not entirely sure how to pronounce it," Kagome said as she watched the small demon pour the contents of the bag into his mouth. A look of mild terror and confusion crossed the child's face as the tiny, sugary crystals started to crackle and pop in his mouth. "What is this?!," he carefully spoke around the exploding candy in his mouth. "I told you already I don't know how to pronounce it, but I assure you, you won't die. I ate three of them when I was back in my own time, this is the last package.", Kagome told him and then turned to Sango, giggling.

"Here Sango, I brought you some lotion for your face and hands," the miko said, tossing the slayer some lightly perfumed lotion. "And for you Miroku," she tossed a can of soda. "Did you bring me anything, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, almost politely. "Yes I brought you something" she said while tossing him some cheese flavored potato chips.

While they all sat around, munching, drinking and moisturizing, they shared the events of the past couple of days. Shippo told Kagome about the amazing butterfly he saw while he was out collecting herbs with Kaede, and Sango told her about a beautiful sunset she missed while on the other side of the well. Finally, they entered the subject of what to do next. It was Miroku who suggested they head for the west, as they had heard rumors about a large demon bear that had been terrorizing a village, probably due to a jewel shard. It was agreed and they all went to sleep so they could wake up early and start their quest.


	2. The Fall

Chapter 2

Forgot to do this last time…Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other related characters  yay

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_sniff sniff…sniff "What is that?" _Kagome thought sleepily. _sniff "What the, it sounds like.._Inuyasha!!" the girl almost screams, sending the curious half-demon flying. "What do you think you were doing, sniffing me like that?"

"Relax! You were twitching in your sleep and I was trying to figure out why! Geeze!" Inuyasha barks back, embarrassed. He stalked out of the hut mumbling something about hair smelling good while Kagome tried to relax and remember her dream. _"Oh ya," _she thought as she started to remember, a slight blush creeping into her face.

"_Of course not Kagome! I would never give my ears to Kikyo! My ears will always belong to you and only you."_ the hanyou said, as he took the miko's small hands in his own.

"_That's when he started to sniff me"_, Kagome thought to herself, giggling a little. "What's so funny, Kagome?" Shippo said as he entered the small hut, carrying a small pouch full of herbs for Kagome. "Oh, nothing much," the girl responded. Just then the rest of the group entered, followed closely by Kaede.

"Oh great, you're awake, Kagome. We're all ready to go, wanna head out?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just roll up my sleeping bag and I'll meet you out there." replied Kagome.

The group walked out of the village and to the west, to see if the rumors of a large demon bear were true. If the stories were true, Kagome may be able to see a shard of the jewel located somewhere in the demon.

"How much farther do you think it is, Miroku?"

"I'm not sure, Shippo. Probably not too much longer. If I am correct, we should be there in about half an hour."

"Good, my feet are killing me!" the kitsune groaned.

"What are you whining about you little brat—you've been riding on my back for the last two hours!" said Inuyasha, as he gave the child a small kick to his backside.

"Owww... Kagome!!"

"Inuyasha, be nice."

"See those mountains, Kagome?" asked Miroku. "Yeah, what about them?" replied the priestess.

"Well the village we're headed to is at the bottom of those mountains." "Yeah I can sense a jewel shard down there!" "Great, let's go", Inuyasha says as he puts Kagome on his back and bounds off towards the village. Miroku and Sango exchange glances. "I can't believe he is still thinks about Kikyo when he obviously likes Kagome," Miroku told the slayer. "Yes I know what you mean, he could have just left her here with us and took off like that, but instead he took her. Come on Kirara let's catch up!" Sango tells her two-tailed cat. Kirara transforms so the two humans and fox demon can hop on; soon they are right behind Inuyasha and Kagome, only minutes away from the large village now.

The sight they see as the walk into the village is devastating: entire crops are destroy, with what looks like giant claw marks raked through them, houses have been leveled and all around villagers were cleaning, crying and talking about what should be done.

As they walk towards the center of the village, they can't help but hear snatches of conversation…

"The bear demon needs to be stopped; we will starve when winter comes around if this continues…"

"How can we live in this village with a demon attacking every night?.."

"Maybe we can offer prayers.."

"Excuse me, can you tell us what's been going on here recently?" the monk politely breaks into a conversation.

"A huge bear demon comes down off of that mountain every night, destroys part of our village, and steals one of the young maidens. We have tried everything we can, but our efforts are fruitless against the beast. The attacks began very recently, shortly after the fire that destroyed a large part of the forest that grew on the mountain." a short man with a mostly grey ponytail tells the travelers.

"Young maidens, eh?" the monk inquires, slyly.

"Yes, we aren't sure why." man tells him.

"Well I'm sure we can help", Miroku tells the man, with a little more than a hint of a grin on his face.

"Yes, we've handled this kind of situation before," Sango assures the man, before she jabbed the monk with an accusing finger, glaring at him when he turns to look at her.

"If you ask me, it sounds like someone just needs to be put in their place; some demons think that they can just take whatever they want." Inuyasha states

"Oh yeah, _some _demons..", Kagome teases, as she rolls her eyes and starts walking towards the mountain.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the hanyou playfully demands, gently shoving Kagome as to not knock her over.

"Nothing..", she giggles and shoves him back, but not gently. Kagome and the rest of her friends burst out in laughter when Inuyasha looses his balance and tumbles to the ground.

Kagome breaks into a run when she sees Inuyasha get up with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"We'll meet you two up on the mountain!" Sango calls after the two teens.

"What's gotten into them?" Shippo asks, scratching his head

"You're pretty fast Kagome," Inuyasha tells the girl before tackling her

The couple rolls off the path, and into some bushes, laughing the whole time. As they stop rolling, Inuyasha manages to pin Kagome down, and begins to sniff her hair.

"What are you doing, you freak?" she giggles.

"Your hair smells… like food", the boy tells her and begins snuffling around her ears, causing Kagome to squeal with laughter.

"Get off me!" she yells playfully and struggles to stand up, the demon still smelling her hair. "I had no idea dog demons liked strawberries", she said as she began to smooth out her hair. "Is that what your hair smells like? We should look for some of those later." Inuyasha tells her, while he straighten out his robes which had gotten all twisted as the two rolled.

"Do you think we should wait for the others?" the miko asks, looking down the path where they were a good 30 minutes away from the village. " Nah, they have Kirara. They'll catch up in no time, besides, Miroku will probably want to interview the rest of the "fair maidens"", Inuyasha informs her. "Yeah, you're probably right." Kagome agreed. _"Poor Sango. She hates it when Miroku talks to other girls. He's such a skeeze."_, the girl thought to herself.

The two rounded a corner of the steep mountain, the path had been getting more and more narrow as they continued on.

"I can feel a jewel shard a little further up the mount…..", but Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. As they walked, the crumbling path had finally giving way and the ground under Kagome, and the girl broke from the mountain and slid down, leaving just a cloud of dust where the miko had been standing.

_Oh no…_Inuyasha thought desperately, "KAGOME!!"

I know... still a little slow... but I'll figure it out... please keep reading everyone! 


	3. Snap, Crackle, Pop

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything related:D**

**Ok so this is the new chapter.. For anyone that's been reading THANK YOU!! Some conflict.. well.. pain .. keep reading!!**

**---------------**

Pain flooded Kagome's senses as she came around.

"_What happened to me?"_ the young miko thought to herself.

Very slowly she sat up, and tried to sum up her injuries. Carefully she touched her face and immediately regretted it. Pain seared through her right hand as her ring finger touched the skin on her face. She cried out in pain and alarm.

The pain must have jogged her memory, instantly she remembered what happened, she and Inuyasha had been climbing the mountain in search of a demon bear. As they walked along the path, it crumbled; and Kagome had slipped and fallen down the side of the hill.

"_I must have hit my head on the way down. Oh no, I wonder what happened to Inuyasha." _At this thought, she grimaced, partly because she remembered the terrible way Inuyasha had screamed her name and the terrified look on his face, but mostly because her hand had started to throb violently.

It was very dark where she was, but Kagome's eyes began to adjust, and even in the dark, she could see that her ring finger was bent at a grotesque angle, and black with bruising.

"I wonder if it's broken," she said, speaking aloud for the first time. The sound of her own voice alarmed her a little bit; it was so quiet in this dark place.

Against her will, she thought of another possibility.

"_It could just be dislocated. I could probably pop it back into place"_.

She knew it would hurt terribly. The same thing had happened to her little brother, Sota, a few years back.

She remembered how he wailed in pain when the car door slammed on his finger, and how it almost instantly stared to bruise. Her mother took him to the emergency room, fearing it was broken. After a quick X-ray, the doctor told Sota his finger wasn't broken, only dislocated. He told the young boy that his finger had been pulled right out of its socket when the door smashed into it. Kagome watched as they put the squirming boy onto a chair, gripped his wrist, and popped his finger back into place. Sota had screamed and fallen off the chair, but after a round of hugs and a candy bar, Sota was almost completely back to normal.

Kagome decided that this is what happened to her finger, it had been dislocated. Unless she popped it back into place, it would continue to hurt very badly.

Gingerly, so as not to use her injured finger, she untied the red tie around her neck, and went over what she needed to do.

She bundled it up the tie, stuck it in her mouth, and got ready for the pain.

"_Okay..,"_ , she thought, gently grasping her finger, _"3. . . 2 . . . 1!" _

CRACK 

Kagome bit down and screamed in pain, her stomach churning at the sick popping sound her finger made. Then there was darkness.

-----------------

"Kagome!" the boy called her name, holding the last syllable for a little while. He inhaled deeply, trying to pick up the priestesses scent. Inuyasha had started looking for Kagome as soon as the dust had cleared.

He picked through the rocks for almost an hour, slicing tiny cuts into his hands that quickly healed before he even knew he had them.

Now he was slowly making his way back up the rock-strewn cliff, scanning the rocks for any sign of his lost companion. "It's so weird that I can't smell her, not even a little bit, it's almost as if she disappeared."

--------------

Kagome opened her eyes.

"_I can't believe how much that hurt!"_ she thought. _"I don't think I was out to long though," _The girl lifted her hand to look at her finger.

"_Well, it still hurts, but it feels a lot better now..."_

Kagome picked up her tie, un-bundled it, and began to tie it around her neck. Just as she was giving it one last tug, she saw a pale green glow coming from a bend in the dark cave place she had not known existed. The head of a serpent type creature glided around the corner, emitting the pale green glow.

Kagome gasped, _"Those are Kikyo's soul collectors,"_, she thought. Kagome tried to stand up, but her muscles wouldn't move.

"_What's going on?!,"_, Kagome thought, almost frantically.

She watched helplessly as several winged serpents glided towards her. Slowly they crept over her body, making the hair on her arms stand straight up.

She felt her body rising, leaving her in a standing position with her feet just barely brushing the ground beneath her. Kagome tried to scream as the soul collectors wrapped around her body, but no sound came out.

------------------

Ok that's it for now! I hope it was better and it gets some more views! Please leave me some reviews.. I want to know what you think! Im very new at this, and I want some feedback. Ive already started on chapter four.. it should be done in about a week..

Authors Note—My good friend and I had a good long argument over what color Kikyo's soul collectors are.. what color do you think they are?

Lita


	4. The Lie

Ok sorry this took so long. I am very busy, and this should be my longest chapter so far... still not long compared to some, but anyway, thank you so much for reading my story! Thank you too all my... 4 ... reviewers...BrokenChaos, MikoinTraining, Phlawere and Water-Goddess333!! abc order... :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related… but I would love a Kirara plushy!!

Chapter 4

The Lie

SLAP!!

"Keep your hands to yourself, Miroku!" Sango warned, her cheeks bright read.

"I didn't want to slip off Kirara's back," the monk crooned, "_but the slap was well worth it_," he thought to himself slyly.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had been flying up the mountain on Kirara's back for a little less than an hour, but had lost sight of Inuyasha and Kagome long before that.

"Kirara, can you take us over there?" Sango asked her neko companion. Sango had pointed to a deep cliff on the side of the mountain; it appeared to be where the path up the mountain ended. There were steep steps cut into the mountain, they looked old and unused. As soon as Kirara landed, Shippo quickly hopped off her back and scampered to the side of the mountain where the steps were cut.

"Shippo! Please be careful!" Sango called out to him. "Where do you think Kagome and Inuyasha got off to? They have been gone for quite a while. I thought they would have caught up to us by now," Miroku wondered aloud.

Sango watched Kirara play tag with Shippo; the neko didn't look nearly as fierce in her smaller form. As she watched the two little demons play, she wondered about her friends. "Kagome and Inuyasha have been gone a while, I hope they're okay."

"Sango?" Miroku asked, waking the girl from her thoughts. "What were you thinking about Sango? I called your name twice," he informed her, a curious look crossing his face.

"Oh nothing, let's check out these steps, they must lead to somewhere," Sango suggested, walking over to the cut steps.

The steps were cut into granite, and at one time, had been something to behold. There were intricate carvings along the steps and up the walls, but they had been filled with dirt and debris, making them hard to see. In some places, you could still see where the stone had been buffed to an illustrious shine.

Now they were slightly crumbled, it looked as if no one had been up to maintain the stairs in years. They went up through the rock about ten feet, if you took a few steps back, you could see where it leveled out.

"Well they seem stable enough," Miroku told Sango, tapping the steps with his staff.

Just then, a blur of beige and orange dashed past the two humans and up the steps.

"Shippo, Kirara!" Sango scolded, sounding more like her father than she had intended.

"Whoa, you guys gotta see this. . ." Shippo said, his voice fading as he moved farther away. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances before nodding and carefully making their way up the steps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome tried to panic. She tried to kick, scream, and bite; but she couldn't. All she could do was helplessly float along the path, wrapped in soul collectors.

"I'm not really afraid of Kikyo; but then again, she's never gone out of her way to see me either." Kagome thought.

It had never occurred to her where she was going, but she was sure she would see Kikyo. Kagome tried to distract her worried mind with images of her and her friends.

She thought back to the time she gave Shippo crayons, and he spent the whole day drawing pictures for her.

She remembered the first time she met Sango, and almost giggled when she remembered how the slayer had tried to kill Inuyasha, even she wasn't far from death herself.

She remembered her first kiss.

Her first kiss had been with a haynou, a half-demon, who would believe that? Kagome let her mind wander back to that starry night. .

_Kagome sat in the grass and inhaled the cool night air. She loved how the air in Feudal Japan smelled sweet; if you tried to breathe too hard in her time, you usually ended up smelling exhaust and cologne. Here, you could smell grass and flowers. _

_As she sat in the grass, gazing at the stars, she heard the grass rustle slightly, and the muffled sound of cloth folding in on itself._

"_Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome said without looking away from the stars. _

"_Whatcha doing all the way over here by yourself, Kagome?" the hanyou asked, in a voice so curious, it was almost sensitive. _

"_Just looking at the stars, they are so much brighter and clearer in your time," she told him._

"_Yeah and the air smells better too," the boy said, thinking back to the smell he grudgingly became accustomed to._

_Inuyasha suppressed a gasp as Kagome let her head lay lightly on his shoulder. He glanced at Kagome and saw that she was still looking at the stars, so he looked up at them too._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly._

"_Hmm?" came back his lazy response._

"_Do you think the stars are beautiful?" the raven-haired girl asked, quieter still._

_He looked down and saw that Kagome was now looking at him. The stars reflected off Kagome's clear brown eyes, making them sparkle._

_Kagome blushed a little when she felt Inuyasha staring at her, but she didn't look away._

"_I want to kiss her," Inuyasha thought._

_At the same time, Kagome thought, "Is he going to kiss me?"_

"_Yeah," he whispered, bending down so that his lips brushed against hers. "They are beautiful," he told her, whispering again, sending shivers up and down Kagome's spine. _

_They let their mouths touch, and then pressed them together. Kagome made a surprised sound, but kissed back, her fingers trembling._

_Kagome was trembling all over now, scared and full of joy at the same time._

_Inuyasha could feel her trembling, and he loved it._

_He could smell her slight fear, but more than that, there was happiness, and just a little.. lust? Inuyasha let a small growl work its way up his throat. _

"Can't breathe_," Kagome thought._

_They pulled away from each other, blushing madly, and gasping for air. They hugged each other fiercely. _

"_Your hair smells nice"_

"_Thank you, Inuyasha."_

Kagome remembered that night vividly; it had only been about two weeks ago. She also remembered how awkward it had been, walking back into camp with everyone staring at them, smirking.

"What were _you_ two doing?" Shippo asked with his mouth full of rice and fish.

At that, Inuyasha chased the child around until he dove under a tree root, yelling at Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled at this thought, well, at least she _tried _to smile; whatever spell she was under kept her from doing just about everything, except breath and blink.

Kagome had been so concentrated on her reminiscing, that she had not noticed the faint orange glow growing larger, until she was only twenty feet from it.

"_What's that?" _she thought, her heart fluttered a little.

Kagome kept calm as the soul collectors slowly carried her closer to the rounded out doorway. It looked natural and it was about seven feet wide and tall. As she neared the entrance, Kagome saw candles flickering all around the small room, along with several mortars and a wide variety of herbs, of which Kagome could only name a few.

The soul collectors put Kagome down, but much to her surprise and dismay, she still could not move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku gazed at the shrine in front of them. It stood ten feet tall and was carved from the same stone as the steps. It had a small walkway, but time and neglect had made the rocks shift and move so that it did not really look like one.

Inside the shrine was an offering plate with old burnt incense still propped up next to it.

A stone tablet behind the plate had the words "To the Great Bear mountain spirit, who has always protected this poor village and kept our land fertile."

"So that means. . ." Sango started but was quickly cut off by Shippo, "That the monster is actually just a spirit." "Maybe," Miroku agreed, "that does seem the most likely culprit. It looks like no one has been up here in a long time. Maybe the spirit is angry with the villagers," the monk told his companions as he bent down to investigate the offering plate and inscribed tablet.

Miroku started reciting prayers to soothe the angry spirit, his low voice not much louder than a hum.

"Come with me Shippo, we can find something to put on the offering plate, you too Kirara," Sango called to the two little demons.

The kit and the tiny nekomata climbed up Sango's legs and sat on each of her shoulders lightly.

"Sango," Shippo asked, "you do like Miroku, right?" the little boy asked bluntly.

Sango nearly tripped when she heard the question.

Cheeks burning she told him," Of course I like him, I like everyone in our group; like you, Kagome, even Inuyasha."

With one eyebrow raised Shippo caught the slayers nervous gaze.

"You know what I meant San--", he started, but this time Sango cut _him _off.

"Oh look, berries!" she said, quickly turning off the path, sending both demons tumbling off her shoulders.

Kirara and Shippo walked over to their own berry bush. "She so likes him," Shippo said, Kirara mewed in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in the circular room, waiting for something to happen. Right after the soul collectors let Kagome go, the left; but only a few minutes had gone by since then and she could already see their glow returning, but this time she could hear soft footsteps approaching.

"_Kikyo_," Kagome thought

"Hello, Kagome"

The End..

Just kidding…down there.. \/

"_What do you want with me?" _Kagome thought angrily.

"I assume that dirty look was aimed at me, maybe for the spell?"

"_If this spell ever gets lifted, I'm gonna kick your creepy--" _but Kagome didn't finish her thought. Kikyo was rustling around in her herbs, and sorting sutras.

"You know, I saw Inuyasha a few minutes ago. He isn't looking for you," Kikyo told Kagome, turning around to watch the despair cross over her re-incarnations familiar features; but Kagome only looked at Kikyo as though she would very much like to cause her physical harm. Irritated, Kikyo returned to her pointless sorting.

"I'm not lying you know, when he saw me he couldn't embrace me any quicker. He held me tightly and told me he was sorry; he said he would rather be with me," Kikyo told the girl, turning from her work yet again, but this time she moved her face just inches away from Kagome's.

"_Ugg, she's so close that even _I _can smell the soil she's made of,_" Kagome thought, but kept staring defiantly at the woman in front of her.

"He told me that all he wants is for you to return to your time, so I can seal the well, and we can live together." Kikyo said the last word with a sad smirk. She stared at the mute girl in front of her.

"_He wouldn't say that, would he? Does Inuyasha really not want me around?" _Kagome questioned silently.

Kikyo watched triumphantly as a single glistening tear slipped down the girl's dirty cheek. With one last cold smirk, Kikyo stood up.

"_Inuyasha couldn't find you unless I wanted him to," _Kikyo thought. "_The hole you fell though was put under a similar spell, not even a trace of your scent can be found, even by his nose," _She thought, a small smile curling her lips.

"I'm off to find Inuyasha. I'll let him know that you decided your time was better, because he wasn't there, then I can seal the well. Unfortunately for you, there is very little chance you will ever leave this hole," the older miko told the younger one.

She gazed at Kagome one last time and almost flinched away from the hatred that shone in the girls clear brown eyes.

"Goodbye, Kagome," Kikyo said, turning gracefully, soul collectors close behind.

"_I'll show you,_" Kagome thought venomously, as the glow from the last serpent disappeared.

Yay!! I hope you guys liked that.. sorry it took so long! But im already working on chapter five.. last chapter I think.. sad.. please don't forget to leave some reviews!!

Nekolove


End file.
